Pay Attention
by deadlydaisy8o8
Summary: Morty is an idiot. Whenever he can, Rick does his best to encourage him not to be so stupid. In his own way of course.


"H-Hey Rick, what are you working on?"

There was a loud groan from the couch as Summer swung her feet to the floor. "Oh my god Morty. If I hear you ask Grampa Rick what he's doing one more time, I'm going to blow my brains out. Why the hell do you even care? It's probably some stupid invention that's going to make all of our lives needlessly complicated. It's not like you ever understand what he says anyway."

Rick lowered the piece he was working on, his face fell into a sharp scowl, "Well at least Morty has enough goddamn brain cells to know the difference between something actually interesting and a glowing brick that provides nothing but an imaginary tether to a meaningless social structure that wiUUGHll become obsolete within the next two to three years."

Summer sighed as she stood up from the couch, her eyes still on her phone, "Just because I have friends and you don't, doesn't mean you have to get all defensive grandpa."

"I'm not defensive of my lack of friends, Summer. Which by the way- Because you know, I definitely have more friends than you do. What I am doing is, is defending the fact of my genius from your ignorance Summer. Your big fat shitty ignorance."

All Summer did in response was roll her eyes unseen as she walked out of the room. Rick maintained his glare well after Summer had left.

"Wow R-Rick, whatever your working on must be real important. I-if you yelled at Summer about it."

"Shut the fuck up Morty. I don't have time to explain what I'm doing every goddamn minute. You-you-you wanna know when I go take a shit Morty? You-you wanna know when I'm gonna pUUUGhsh all that shit outta my ass? Because the amount of times you ask me what I'm doing, it sure, it sure sounds like it Morty."

Morty's shoulders slumped as he turned to follow Summer out of the living room, "Awe jezze Rick. I just wanted to know-"

Rick's arm snapped out and yanked Morty back to the couch with a yelp. "Know what I was doing? I know you do Morty. You ask me every five minutes Morty. It's it's like you don't have any eyes Morty. Like you're blind. What does it look like I'm doing Morty?"

"Workin on a-a new invention?"

"Good job Morty you managed to use your fUUGhcking eyeballs."

Morty became a little indignat, "But I can see that Rick! I-I just wanna know-"

"I don't have time for your shit Morty. Figure it- figure it out. Use your eyes and rub two stray brain cells together and figure it out. Not everybody is going to have the patients of a saint when you ask questions, like your Grandpa, Morty. You gotta, you gotta pay attention. Now shut up Morty I'm trying to work."

Rick put down his screw driver and reached into his his coat for his flask, taking a long pull before he put it back in his coat pocket. Morty's eyes followed his hand all the way back to the invention he was working on.

* * *

"What the f-UUuughck. What are doing with my shit Morty?"

Morty dropped the metal parts he had found in Ricks scrap pile in the garage, "Ah-I don't- I don't know Rick. I was just, you know, just messing around."

Rick squinted down at the pathetic pile of scrap metal, loose wires, and toggle switches Morty had in front of him on the floor of the garage. Morty's eyes darted from Rick to the pile of junk as his weight shifted to hide the pile from view. Rick reached into his lab coat, pulled out his flask and took three long pulls from the container. His hand missed his inner pocket once as he fumbled putting the flask away.

"Y-you got a real pile of shit there Morty. A real pile of shit. Wh-what what were you even gonna make with that crap. You don't even have any tools Morty. Even fucking cavemen had tools Morty. Were you just gonna, just gonna mush it together and see what happens?"

"Awe Jezze Rick. I dunno- I didn't mean to- I didn't wannna, I was just looking-" Morty was interrupted as several tools started flying at him from across the garage. A pair of needle nose pliers and then a pair of wires cutters nearly missed his head.

"H-Hey Rick what the Hell!" All Morty got in response was a loud belch and the scrape of metal on concrete as Rick pulled out an old, collapsed card table. It was so old that the rubber on the feet of the legs was brittle and cracked. With a grunt and more loud squealing Rick pushed the table towards Morty on the floor. Quickly Morty shoved all of the scraps and now the tools into the box he had dumped it out of, as he rushed to get out of Rick's way.

Morty fumbled with his arms full as Rick quickly set up the table adjacent from his own workspace in quick efficient movements. With a yank, Rick ripped the box of parts from Morty's arms and dropped in onto the table. He put his hands on his hips and surveyed the set up. Letting out another grunt he quickly reached to the shelves on the wall and slammed down a lamp missing its shade on the table.

"There you go Morty. A shitty place to mess with a pile of shit. I don't have any extra chairs. So there you go Morty I just-I just did you a favor, you've got your very first project. Make yourself a fuckin'- the best fuckin' chair Morty. It could be one of those ergonomic pieces of shit or whatever you want Morty. I don't give a fuck. It's your fucking chair."

Morty watched as his Grampa Rick moved over and around to throw himself into his own chair and immediately grab up a screwdriver to start tinkering with something on his desk. Morty watched, lips pursed and hand limp in forgotten protest as Rick completely ignored him. His eyes slid from his Grampa's hunched shoulders to the box full of scrap and tools on the card table.

Quietly Morty muttered, "Thanks Rick, I think" before he started sorting out all of the scrap on the table now, instead of the floor.

* * *

The sound of classic rock was a steady background hum in the garage as Rick hovered over whatever he was working on now. Morty was in his corner of the garage in his chair, absently playing with the toggle switches that covered the right armrest. First he would spin one way, then the other, then go up, then go down, then recline, then the massage… He was taking a break from his own tangle of wires, though they looked distinctly more sad and pathetic than Rick's did.

All the while Morty played with his chair, his eyes stayed locked on the mirror across the garage. It was lined up to reflect the image from the mirror above Rick's workspace. A mirror which Rick had installed out of sheer irritation. " _You have got to get the fUUGHck out of my space Morty!", "I-I'm just trying to watch Rick!"_. It had inevitably led to a set of mirrors above Morty's own workspace. " _You could have blown the place up Morty! Christ! I have important shit in here!", "Awe jezze Rick! I-I-I think my eyebrows are gone!"_

Rick paused in his work to take a quick swig from his flask, hoping the alcohol would dull the annoyance he felt at Morty's fidgeting. Though he was mollified somewhat, when he realized that his grandson wasn't just aimlessly occupying himself, but watching his work intently through the mirrors again. Subconciously he sat up straighter to provide Morty a better view of what he was doing.

They sat like this, for long minutes before both of their attention was brought to the door as it banged open. Silently Beth extended her arms out, a hamper full of yellow shirts, and dumped them all unceremoniously on the floor. "Pick a shirt to wear in the garage or get a godamn smock. These are all dirty, even though I just washed them. We do not have the money to be buying new clothes every week."

Rick reclined in his chair and raised an eyebrow, "Of course they're dirty you just threw all offUUGH them on the floor of the garage."

Beth narrowed her eyes at her father, "Don't be an ass. Make him a better shirt or something. Whatever you do, I'm done dealing with it." Beth dropped the hamper on top of the heap and closed the grage door.

"Awe Jeeze Rick." Morty got up off of his chair and bent to pick through the pile of shirts, all of them having multi-colored stains on them in some form or fashion.

"Damn Morty you really are a slob. You really need to-UUgP- get a hold on that shit."

Morty looked up from the pile on the floor to Rick who had moved to stand behind him, "Come on Rick. Half of these are from going on adventures anyway. Y-you know, so this is at least half your fault."

The only response Morty got was a face full of heavy white wool. "W-what the hell."

"Wow Morty you-your losing a fight to a coat Morty. I'd be fucking embarrassed for you, but I'd have to care fiUUUrst."

"What am I supposed to do with this Rick? I-I-I'm not going to do your laundry too-I'm not gonna, I'm not your maid Rick."

Rick burped again as he watched his grandson struggle with the coat and finally break free of its evil clutches. "Your Mom told me to fix the problem Morty because you're too stupid to figure this out on your own apparently. So-so that's what I did. You couldn't-you couldn't find enough power in your synapses to discover the solution to your problem. The problem of you getting shit all over yourself. You know you'd think that after you soiled yourself that many god damn times. Most people would try to solve the problem Morty. You couldn't, you didn't figure that out."

Morty was shoving all of his shirts back into the hamper and the coat thrown over his shoulder. "I still don't know what you want me to do with your coat Rick. I'm not gonna- not gonna-"

"Jesus fucking christ Morty. Y-you put your arms in the sleeves and you make sure that the opening is in the front. It's not fucking rocket science. Or any science. It's called put on a fucking coat Morty. Do I need to start UUUGHp, start helping you get dressed in the morning?"

Morty put the hamper down on his table and held the coat up to himself. The ends dragged on the floor and the sleeves were nearly to his knees.

* * *

"Morty I'm gooOOUGHna need you to go to sector T-489, and go into the Dappy Dongo and get me some flaxian greetius powder. Here," Rick yanked out Morty's hand and slapped a few pentagonal shaped rocks into his hand, "I want the change Morty. And I want a fucking, fucking receipt you got me? Grampa's not made of galaxy standard currency. When you come back you can take as much of that worthless green paper from my wallet as you want. I can make that shit in about two seconds. It's easy as fuck to counterfeit American dollars Morty."

Morty stopped his coat from falling off his shoulders. "Okay Rick jeeze." Morty waited patiently for Rick to open up a portal. He shrank a little when he realized Rick was only going back to his work bench, "Hey Rick, aren't you gonna, you gonna open a portal or something?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to use your eyes Morty? Where is my portal gun right now Morty?"

"I-I-It's charging on your desk Rick, right in front of you."

"I know where my Portal gun is Morty! What does it mean if my Portal gun is on my desk?"

"That it's charging and that it might explode if I-if we touch it?"

"Fucking hell Morty how gullible are you? It's not going to explode if you touch it while it's charging. I only toUUGHld you that so you wouldn't touch the damn thing with your grabby little fingers."

"So does that mean i-i-it's safe? Are you gonna you know-"

"No Morty you idiot! My Portal gun is out of charge it's useless Morty. I-I-It might as well be a lump of shit."

"Well gee Rick then how am I suppo-"

Morty abrubtly shut up when Rick sent him a hard glare. Right, he was supposed to think for himself. Find a solution to his own problem. Only ask intelligent questions about information he didn't already have. Morty looked nervously around the garage before his eyes fell on the ship. He lit up. Rick had taught him to fly it a while ago now, but he'd never been allowed to go anywhere by himself before.

"H-Hey Rick. Can I take the ship? You know seeing as you want me to get something for you and all-" Keys were already being thrown at his head, which Morty caught. Projectiles aimed at his head had been a lot more common now that he hung out with Rick, and he was getting really good at not getting hit. Morty nearly bounced his way over to the drivers side of the space ship.

Rick watched his grandson go with a half hearted scowl, "Don't be stupid Morty." Rick was only spared a beaming smile before the ship was out of the grage and zooming up into the sky.

* * *

"Hey- Hey Rick?" Rick looked up from his work bench for the first time in about six hours. He'd vaugly remembered hearing Morty get back from school and come into the garage, so he wasn't startled by the noise.

Rick looked over to Morty's table and immediately scowled. "What did I tell you about homework in the garage Morty! You-you-you little blasphemer! I'm not gonna-gonna sit here and just-"

"It's not homework Rick! It's my science test. I just wanted to make sure of something. Would you look. P-please?"

Rick squinted at his grandson, holding the packet of paper to his chest like it could protect him from Rick's ire. Morty's face had gone completely red and his eyes darted around the garage, anywhere but Rick's general vicinity.

"F-UUGGh-fine. But just this once. I already did my time in the stupid factory Morty. I don't- don't intend to, I don't enjoy being vicariously stupid."

Morty perked up slightly, though he was still beet red as he handed over his test. He searched Rick's face anxiously for a reaction to the big red D on the top. It only made him more nervous when all he saw was a mild dent in Rick's brow. Rick absently whipped the spit from his chin as he flipped through the packet, quickly scanning Morty's answers and ignoring the scribbles of red pen that accompanied most of them. Rick flippantly tossed the test over his shoulder and reached for his flask when he was finished, "MoUUGH- Morty go get your science text book."

Used to sudden and random requests, Morty only hesitated a moment before he went over to his book bag, watching from the corner of his eye as Rick stood up and got a vial of liquid from the cabinet. When Rick turned around Morty held out the requested book. Rick took it and let it fall open in his hand. He only briefly glanced at it before he let it fall to the concrete with a loud smack. Immeditely he started to pour out the vial. The book abubtly burst into flames.

"Rick! I need that! Now I owe the school eighty dollars!" Morty danced around the pile of burning book on the floor, while Rick set the vial down on his desk.

"You-you're not going to pay them anything for that piece of garbage. W-we're doing them a favor" Rick had turned again, this time to the farthest corner of the garage. He shuffled a few boxes before he got to the bottom most one. Coughing from the dust he rummaged around inside before he pulled out a new book about the size of the old one. It was heavier than it looked as Morty found out when it was shoved roughly into his hands.

Morty immediately opened his mouth to ask what he was supposed to do with the book before he thought better of it and looked at the book in his hands for himself. It was a dark blue, and it had the word Science on it in all capitol letters. Morty opened the book and flipped through it. There were all kinds of pictures. It was dog-eared in places and stains covered most of the pages, though it wasn't unreadable. There were scribbles and numbers on nearly every page.

Rick had gone back to his project. Though he growled to himself as he realized he was hungry now, and wouldn't be able to focus. His eyes caught on the large letter D on top of Morty's test. He scowled at the test before he grabbed his own pen and made some adjustments.

"Here. Don't worry about your grade Morty. School is a waste of time and you're better off going on Adventures with me anyway. They don't know jack shit. And I don't want to see anything else from that place in here. Neither of us have time for that shit. Don't listen to you're teachers either. I have hard enough time pounding shit into your head. I don't need anyone trying to fuck all that up with another brand of idiocy."

Morty shuffled the book to one hand as he reached out to take back his test. He smiled and clutched his new book tighter. The D on the test had been turned into a dick drawing. Next to it now was an "A+∞ Bitch!" A little drawing of hand flipping the bird was drawn in the other corner.

* * *

AN:/ Maybe I'll write more. I dunno. I just like the cute moments. I mean I get it but i'm not a big fan of the incest in this fandom. So i figured if I couldn't find what I wanted I would write it myself. *shrugs* It doesn't really have a plot or anything. We'll just see how it goes.


End file.
